the different stages of warmth
by bethyl.we.will.be.good
Summary: Daryl trying to keep Beth warm.


Daryl had done everything he could, everything that had stood under his power to get Beth warm. They had found some warm clothes today, thick socks and sweaters, even one almost new looking sleeping bag. Next to these, also cans of food and soup, supplies for the next few days, clean water and a safe looking place under a big tree for tonight.

He had warmed up her dinner over the campfire, he had quickly made, after they had decided to stay here. Beth had clutched the warm can like it was her life, the sleeves of the way too big sweater over her hands, so he could only see the tip of her fingers any more. Also the water Daryl had warmed up, before he had handled it to her.

After dinner, he told her to get some rest, he will take the first watch. Beth placed the sleeping bag even closer to the campfire, before she laid down, a blanket around her trembling body and crawled together to warm up herself. Her bag she used as a pillow as good as possible.

Daryl had done everything he could, but still he could watch Beth's body shake under the fabric, could hear her teeth crashing together, while she shivered so bad. He was feeling cold himself, but not like her, she was shortly before getting freeze to death.

It was the first cold night for this year, still just the beginning of autumn and Daryl had heard about girls getting cold very quickly, and Beth was definitely one of these girls. How should she survive the winter, when it will get under zero degrees? When snow will cover the country instead of the fallen leaves. When the ground will be frozen and they will see their breaths in form of a white cloud in front of them.

Only then Daryl got it, that he hadn't done his best to protect Beth. He should have watched out for a house or at least a safe hut, where they could have spent the night under a roof and not with the cold wind hugging their tired bodies.

He should have found more and warmer clothes for her, a hat, gloves, a second blanket, whatever he would have got. She needed a bed, a warm place to be and not the cold forest ground.

Daryl hadn't even thought about it, because for him it was enough, it always was, but not for someone like her. Beth deserved more and better after everything. He couldn't risk, that she will catch a cold or god forbid she will get ill.

Tomorrow morning they will start to look for a safe place, maybe a house with a fire place and damn he will warm up that place, till Beth will start to sweat. They have to stop to run planless trough the forest, looking for their family, they needed a safe place to be over the cold months.

Daryl will keep her warm and safe, even if it will be the last thing he will do.

Even laying that close to the fire Beth didn't stop trembling, her lips were coloured in a mixture of blue, violet and gray now and her teeth still made that sound, which caused Daryl to feel even more guilty.

He couldn't stand that sound and her misery for even one more second, when Daryl stood up from his place and just wanted to make his way into the woods, when Beth's shaking voice got to his ears "Where.. where are you going Daryl?"

She did sound worried, like always when he wanted to leave without telling her where to go. He really had to learn to declare her where he wanted to go, because he hated it to hear her voice like that.

Beth had already lost so much and maybe Daryl was just imagine it, but was she maybe also scared about losing him? Or was she just afraid about being all alone and unknowing where he had went?

Or maybe it was because of that one night, shortly after they had to leave the prison. They both tried to deal with their own feelings. Daryl was a jerk to her and they simply weren't that close like now. They had spent that night like tonight under the trees, but too far away from each other, when walkers overrun them.

They got separated and Daryl could still remember how damn guilty and worried he felt the less hours he couldn't find her. It was with the first sunbeams, when he got on a road and saw three cars and watched how Beth had climbed out from one of their drunks.

He was feeling so relieved and happy in this moment, but also proud about her. She would make it, she would beat this world even without him, she was strong and clever.

"Beth!" He had called for her then and he had never ever expected it, when she came running into his direction, crashed against his chest and cried tears of fear and relieve into the hem of his shirt.

He had held her close then, just close, while they were standing like that a half eternity. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. Since that moment he gave a silent promise to himself to stop being a jerk to her, because she didn't deserve it getting treated that way. She deserved so much more.

"Just want to find something for you. Will be back in five minutes." Daryl secured her, giving her the same sorry look like back, when he had said, that faint didn't do anything for her father. Sorry for wanting to leave, without telling her where to go.

Like he had promised her, Daryl was back under five minutes, with two stones in his hands, they had almost the same size like his fists. With her big eyes Beth looked relieved, when he was finally back next to her side, but her forehead got into waves, when she finally noticed the two stones in his hands and she looked even more confused, when he laid them into the fire.

Daryl could see the unspoken question on her lips and because he knew, that she was too tired and cold, he told her so she didn't even have to ask "They will warm you up. Wrap them into a shirt and pull them into your sleeping bag. We just have to wait a few minutes."

Thankfully Beth smiled trough the fire up to Daryl, that kind of smile, which always made his heart jump and caused that warm feeling ran down his back. Something had changed between the two of them, since everything.

Since the prison, since he had yelled at her for nothing, since they have burnt down the shack and with that also his past, since they were at the funeral home, since that one night he had almost told her, that she had changed his mind.

They never got the chance to end their conversation, when he was so damn thoughtless and opened the door without even thinking about the consequence and the walkers overrun their housing. Somehow they had managed to flee in the very last second and Daryl felt guilty and made himself accusations about that the next weeks, but Beth always told him, that it wasn't his fault and that they were still alive.

Running trough the woods every day, always doing the same. Finding food, water and a safe place for the night brought them together somehow. They were a great team, already understood each other even without any words.

And there was this damn feeling inside his belly, which began to dance every time Beth was looking with her big, beautiful eyes at him, every time she touched or just brushed light his skin. Every time she was smiling that truthfully, bright smile at him, every time she spoke that soft way at him, like he wasn't that dirty, old redneck he felt.

Daryl got it pretty soon, that if he wouldn't have ended up with her, he wouldn't be here any more. Even after everything Beth and also he had been trough, she was still smiling, was still happy to see a lady buck running over a leave, was still glad about the raindrops on her hot skin, still relieved to change into clean clothes.

Beth Greene was Daryl's hope, his hold in this world. He didn't have to dissemble himself in front of her, he could be the man he always wanted to be. And for all her kind words, sweet smiles and cute looks he protected her in contrast. Made sure she always had enough to eat and drink, also got enough sleep and right now he had to make sure, that she also felt warm.

Like he was doing Beth was watching absently the stones in the fire, like she was also thinking about something special. Daryl loved how the flames were dancing in her face, it almost gave her a warm colour, even when he knew, that she was still freezing. How did she always manage it to look so damn beautiful, even after running the whole day long through the forest?

Suddenly Beth's eyes snapped up and caught his staring at her. Embarrassed Daryl quickly looked away, hating himself for getting caught. He should have waited, till she would have been asleep, like he was always doing. It was his favourite time of the day, watching Beth sleep like a god damn angel.

Daryl could feel how his cheeks began to heat up, hopefully Beth was thinking that it was because of the flames, when he cleared uncomfortable his throat and finally muttered "I think they are warm enough now."

Quickly Daryl pulled out one of the shirts of their bag, Beth had found for him today. He had told her to take it on, because he wasn't feeling that cold like her, but she refused and he had to promise her to take it on later. With a branch Daryl rolled the hot stones out of the fire and wrapped the fabric around them.

He got Beth's look and her lip into that thin line that told him, that he should have taken on the shirt, but she kept quiet, because she already knew that he would tell her that she needed the warmth more than himself.

"Here. Be carefully, they are very hot." Daryl warned her, before he handled Beth the bunch. Her expression changed instantly when she felt the warmth in her palms. Quickly, without losing anything of the comfortable warmth, she pulled the stones inside her sleeping bag, close to her body and clutched it tight.

"Thank you, Mr. Dixon." Beth whispered with a smile on her lips into the darkness and Daryl didn't even need any hot stones to feel warm everywhere on his body. She probably didn't even know what these two words made to him.

They got silent then, watched peacefully the flames and Daryl had just started to feel happy, because he thought, that Beth had probably already fallen asleep and he could watch her now, when he could hear her teeth crashing together again.

How could she still feel cold? Her whole body was trembling again, her lips were shaking and got from rosy to this unnatural colour again. The stones couldn't be cold that quickly, they still had to be hot.

"Damn girl, you can't feel cold again. Should I warm up the stones one more time?" Daryl asked already worried, that wasn't normal or? Grateful Beth shook her head, before looking up and telling him "No, they are still warm. Thank you Daryl, but I feel warm on only side of my body. My whole back is on ice, you know what I mean? Don't matter how I will lay, I will always feel cold on one side."

Even when it sounded logical for him, he still didn't know how to get her warm everywhere. Should he look for more stones? Should he make a second fire? And then it suddenly hit him like a slap in the face.

Slowly he could feel how his whole damn body began to blush this time, when he slowly stood up, before he could change his mind again. Daryl could see it on her lips, that Beth wanted to ask him where he wanted to go, when she got it, that he stepped into her direction.

With big, curious eyes she watched him getting by her, stopped by her feet, when he started to get out of his boots. "Daryl. What are you doing?" For one quick second he thought, that it was probably a damn stupid idea, but it was the only idea he had and the last weeks they had got closer and closer, but of course not that close.

"I will warm you snowman up. Can't see you like that for one more second." Daryl tried to sound like always, even when his heart was beating wild inside his chest. He had to take off his shoes, otherwise he won't fit inside the sleeping bag, which will be small enough anyway.

They had hung cans on lines everywhere around them, they were saved for tonight. With still bewildered eyes and an opened mouth, Beth was watching Daryl how he came finally closer and crawled carefully to her into the sleeping bag.

Damn it was even tighter than Daryl had expected. There was no space between their bodies, after he had worked himself inside. Then he kept still, thinking about how damn awkward this situation was, being so close like never before. What was he even thinking? That was the most stupid idea he ever had, but here he was now, laying with Beth Greene together in a small, one-man sleeping bag.

He hadn't even thought about how she would feel about this all here. Maybe right now she would prefer the cold instead of this embarrassing situation. Curious Beth looked over her shoulder, obviously surprised that they were both fitting inside the back without ripping it. A smile was on her lips, she was probably close to giggle, but she kept quiet

"You okay with that?" Daryl finally found his voice again, even when it was just a whisper into the silent night. "Yeah, is pretty comfortable." Now she giggled, but Daryl knew what she meant anyway. "And warm." Beth added, showing him one of her sweet, thankfully smiles.

"Don't you want to lay your arm under my head? I mean, it would be more comfortable for you then." Beth asked with rosy cheeks her own, meaning his right arm which he had placed on the cold ground above their heads.

Daryl nodded, he was so focused on her, that he probably wouldn't have even recognize it, if his arm would have frozen during the night. When Beth got up with her head, Daryl carefully laid his arm under her and made more or less a pillow for her with that. Because his arm was too long, he bended it, so it wrapped around her thorax, holding her close to himself at the same time.

Slowly both of their bodies began to calm down, get relaxed and comfortable with the situation, even when Daryl's heart was still beating damn fast and Beth had to feel it, laying so close to him.

Her body in his arms felt so light, he will get her to eat more tomorrow, that was for sure. Maybe Beth was happy to have him that close, knowing that he will protect her no matter what and will keep her warm. Maybe she was glad, that he was here.

First his whole body was stiff, afraid about moving just one toe or even breathe, but slowly Daryl got used to the situation, got used to being as close as never before to her. With his right arm he still carefully held her close to his chest, while his other rested tensed on his side. With one arm touching Beth was already enough, he had decided.

While laying that quiet and calm next to each other, Daryl got it how cold he had really felt, because slowly the warmth of the sleeping bag, the stones and also from Beth warmed up his whole body. He hadn't realized it, that it was that cold.

The warmth made the whole moment even more enjoyable and comfortable. His body heat got into Beth and she gave him some warmth back. The fire was cracking soothing next to them, the flames warmed up the parts of their body, which weren't inside the protective fabric.

Even when the wind was blowing next to them, made their hair fly and the leaves of the big tree did rustle above them, some were even falling next to them on the ground or on top of the bag, they felt even more warm then.

Daryl could feel Beth's breath against his arm, also her calm heartbeat even trough the many layers of clothes and first he hadn't even noticed it, but both, their breaths and their heartbeats, did match, like they were once.

From one moment to the other Daryl suddenly began to feel damn tired. Of course, they have run the whole day long, always slept with their eyes open, if they were getting sleep anyway, but somehow he knew that it weren't these reasons, it was the warmth that made him slowly enter the land of dreams.

His head felt heavy, so he stopped to watch the surroundings and also Beth, as good as he could from behind, and laid his head close to hers. Almost too close, like he had to admire, because right now his nose was buried inside her golden locks.

But Beth obviously didn't mind and Daryl also didn't even dare to think about pulling away again. He always liked her scent, whenever she went by him or got close enough so he could smell her own special perfume, but right now he could fill his whole lungs with every breath.

And damn how could she even manage to smell that fucking good? Daryl couldn't describe her scent, it was Beth, simply Beth and hell he was going to get high from it. Next to the warmth, it made Daryl even more relaxed, knowing that she was that close to him and safe. Having his nose, almost his whole face, buried deep inside her golden locks also saved Daryl from the wind and he already knew now that he will sleep damn good tonight.

He had believed to hear Beth's regular breathing, when he also just began to drift off, but she suddenly began to move. Being sleepily Daryl first didn't know why she was moving, had she heard something or was the situation too uncomfortable for her?

Daryl just wanted to ask her what was wrong, when Beth somehow managed to turn around in the small sleeping bag so she was facing him and damn was she close with her face to his now. Obviously she also got that, because her cheeks began to blush and her lips formed a sweet smile.

"That's okay for you?" Beth asked shy, like he had done before. "Yeah." Daryl whispered back. This was more than just okay, even if he won't ever admit that. Before was less space between the two of them, but right now was really no space left. Body next to body, they were laying so close to each other.

And suddenly Daryl began to feel nervous and thought about the most stupid things. What if he will start to snore during the night? What if he will touch her unintentionally somewhere he shouldn't, while he will be asleep? Or worst, what if he will have a morning wood tomorrow morning and Beth will feel it, laying so close next to each other?

Quickly Daryl shook his head, trying to get these ridiculous thoughts away from his mind. Also Beth didn't really know what to do with her free hand right now, she just kept them like him on her side and looked with her sleepily, but still damn beautiful eyes up at him.

Daryl asked himself what someone would think about them, if they would find them, laying like that? Or worse, what would one of their family members think, if they would see them, like that? What if Maggie or Rick will find them?

Daryl had to distract himself about that thoughts too, so he asked quietly "You feel warmer now?" Beth lips formed that smile again, which made his heart jump wildly inside his chest and laying so close, her lips looked even more tender and sweet than usual. Sometimes he asked himself how they have to taste and feel under his?

Yet another thought he shouldn't think too much about or he won't have to wait for his erection till tomorrow morning. But he would be stupid to say, that he hadn't noticed how Beth's body had changed into a woman's one.

How her hip was moving in that damn tight jeans, her sweet butt so crisp, having the need to bite into that soft flesh. The outlines of her breasts, watching it rose and fall with her breathing and Daryl just knew it, that they would fit perfect inside his palms. She also just fit perfect under his chin and in some lonely nights, while Daryl was watching her, he asked himself how her long, gracefully legs had to feel being wrapped around his hip.

Calm down Dixon, take a deep breathe and focus on the reality again, Daryl told himself, before Beth whispered "Yeah, I'm feeling more than just warm, Mr. Dixon. Thank you." For one quick moment Daryl asked himself what she meant with that, but then Beth cuddled herself even closer to his body, so her head rested under his chin, like he liked it so much.

Quickly Daryl got it that laying like that wasn't that comfortable like before. So he finally whispered "Come here girl." when he moved on his back and took Beth with his right hand with him. It was like they were always doing this, every night, so easily found her head the place between his shoulder and neck.

Daryl could feel Beth smile next to him, he also couldn't suppress his own smile, while they made themself comfortable. His right hand was still wrapped around her upper body, holding her close to him, and he was sure, that he won't pull away for tonight.

Because of the new position, Beth laid her right leg on top of his upper legs, thankfully not too close to his middle. Daryl had already noticed it soon, that this was Beth's favourite sleeping position, having one leg angled to her upper body. When they were at the funeral home, she also used to lay a pillow or a blanket under her leg and right now Daryl's leg were these pillows and blankets.

And he couldn't even remember doing it on his own, when his left hand suddenly laid on top of her knee, stroking her gently with his thumb. Beth's lips left some noises of comfort and grateful from themselves, while she moved happily her toes and Daryl couldn't act any different, than to move his in response, which made Beth smile, Daryl could feel it.

Looking up into the night sky, he could see the stars sparkle down at them and also the half moon did shine faint, but the brightest star was laying right next in his arms. What would he do without Beth? He would be nothing again, maybe he was still nothing, but she made him feel like he was everything, at least for her.

Daryl's whole body began to tingle and got even warmer, when Beth laid carefully her hand on top oh his belly. What did her touches with him? If he was serious, he didn't need to know as long as it will always feel that way.

Slowly he moved his head to his right, so it was leaning against her's, his nose buried again deep inside her hair, filling his lungs completely with her scent, but also his mouth was so close to her skin right now. If he would speak even one word, his flesh would touch hers.

And it was warm, so damn warm. Daryl couldn't remember, if he had ever felt that way before in his life, not only outside, but also inside. It wasn't burning too much, it was just right, comfortable, good.

His heart skipped a beat when Beth's hand suddenly slipped carefully under the fabrics of his vest and shirt on his bare belly. That was a new kind of closeness, something they have never done before and damn he loved to feel Beth's soft hand against his skin. The feeling from skin to skin, her warmth, her fingertips stroking him softly and moving trough his body hair.

He let her do whatever she wanted, because he loved it so damn much. No one ever had touched him that way like Beth Greene before, no one ever gave him goose bumps everywhere on his body, even when he was still feeling warm. Daryl didn't even bother about what Beth was thinking about his reaction, but he simply couldn't help himself. It was just too good.

With closed eyes he enjoyed her pleasure. Beth gave him everything back he had done for her, on her own way, even when she never had to do that. Daryl did it all with pleasure as long as he will see her smile that bright and truthfully way.

He wasn't even afraid about the fact, that she was so close to his scars. If she would move her fingertips to his side, she would be able to feel one under her fingertips, but she didn't. Daryl knew, that Beth knew about them, even when they have never talked about it, but he simply knew.

Beth was stroking Daryl's skin a half eternity, maybe it kinda soothed her, when her movements got slowly lighter, more rare and finally completely stopped, her palm just rested on top of his belly any more.

She had finally fallen asleep, in his arms, while stroking him. Daryl's lips formed a big smirk, while he looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms. How relaxed and sweet her face was looking. Best Daryl wanted to lean down and cover her so tender looking lips with his, giving her some pleasure back, but of course he didn't.

He just kept on watching her, feeling as warm as never before in his life. Maybe they could repeat that tomorrow night, maybe they could sleep like that every night from now on, for the rest of their lives. But Daryl shouldn't hope, that Beth will feel cold again, she should feel warm, in a bed, a roof over her head. But something was telling him, that even then she would feel cold again and would need his warmth.

Also Daryl's eyes were getting heavy again, while he still watched Beth laying in his arms. He had owed Beth so much, more than he could ever give back, but at least he could try to do his best. And this time his lips really touched her forehead, when he whispered into the silent night. "I will keep you warm sweetheart."

And shortly before Daryl entered the land of dreams, he could feel Beth smile in his arms. Yeah, they will definitely sleep like that tomorrow night again.


End file.
